Always Shower With Lemons
by TheRainInSpain
Summary: Grissom said lemons would take care of the smell of decomp, but will they take care of Catherine? GSR This is my first fic so please be gentle and R&R. Enjoy!


I don't own anything. Not even my own car. Enjoy.

It was nearing the end of an exceptionally long shift. Sara and Grissom had been working a decomp for the entirety of it and it showed. As they entered the lab they parted ways. Grissom headed to the garage to meet up with Nick about another case and Sara headed for the shower. The lemon trick Grissom had taught her had never failed. As she rounded a corner she ran directly into Catherine. 

"Whoa." Catherine coughed. "You stink." She had been looking through a file and was now plugging her nose at the decomp stench emanating off of Sara.

"Yeah, Grissom and I just finished up at that decomp. Body had been there for 3 weeks. Downstairs neighbor finally called it in." Sara said as she rolled her eyes. "I'd like to think my neighbors wouldn't wait that long."

Catherine shrugged, "Wishful thinking."

Sara continued to make her way towards the locker room. She was pleased to find it empty. She gathered her extra clothes from her locker, along with her shampoo and lemons. She made her way to the far corner shower and proceeded to undress. The hot shower felt so good after 12 hours at a scene.

A few minutes into her shower, Sara heard the locker room door open and close. She could hear footsteps coming towards the shower area and felt her body self consciously tense up. The footsteps continued to get closer to her shower and she clenched her fists into a ball. Not that she was expecting a fight, but everyone knew where she had been all day and how dare they disturb her during her shower.

"Sara?" 

The familiar voice immediately relaxed her. Grissom stood hesitantly outside her shower wearing the same jumpsuit Sara had shed not five minutes ago.

"Sara, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah, but uh, could this possibly wait until I'm done?"

Grissom paused, "It's nothing really. I just wanted to get you alone for a minute."

Sara's heart raced at the statement. She couldn't help but smile a little. But she quickly got her bearings and refocused her attention.

"It's just, well you were wearing it again today." He sighed.

"Oh," Sara realized. "I'm sorry Griss. I put it on when I get home and then I just forget to take it off."

"I know that and I want you to be able to wear it all the time but I'm afraid that someone will notice and I'd rather not have rumors flying around. These people are trained observers. I'd be worried if someone _didn't_ notice."

She knew he was right. Rumors had a way of making their way around the lab and the last thing they wanted were rumors spreading to Ecklie.

"Sara, I think the best course of action would be to have a meeting with Ecklie and sort everything out."

Sara opened her mouth to protest but Grissom anticipated her response. "I know we decided to wait but I think that we've waited long enough. We shouldn't have to hide anything.

I just want to make sure that we go through the proper channels so that no one, not Ecklie or anyone else can accuse us of concealing anything. We don't want to give anyone a reason to question our accountability."

Sara smiled and knew it was the right thing to do but she couldn't help but make light of the situation. "Well do you think we could do this when I'm out of the shower? I'm not  
particularly keen on meeting with Ecklie at the moment. You can't see, but I'm naked behind this shower curtain."

"Oh, on the contrary," Grissom chuckled. "I have a perfectly good view."

"Hey!" Sara gasped as she whipped around to Grissom peering around the corner of the shower curtain. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all, in fact--" but he was cut off. Just then the sound of the locker room opening and closing was heard. Before he could stop himself, Grissom ducked behind the shower curtain into the shower with Sara. He mouthed an "I'm sorry". Sara just smiled. Hopefully whoever had enter the locker room would merely turn around and walk out once again as quickly as they came, though neither Sara nor Grissom minded being in such close proximity.

"Sara, are you still in here?" It was Catherine.

"Uh, yeah Cath. I'm still here." Sara said stifling a laugh. "What's up?"

"Well it's just, remember my cousin Jeff, the contractor? I told you about him, didn't I?" Catherine sounded like she had a purpose.

Sara paused, unsure of where this conversation was headed. "Yeah, I remember him. Why?"

"Well he's going to be in town this week and I told him you and I would meet him for drinks tonight. I hope you weren't doing anything."

"What? Why would you do that without asking first? And what makes you think I didn't have plans already?" spat Sara. Her anger flared slightly at the thought of Catherine anticipating that Sara had nothing better to do than be set up with Catherine's cousin.

"Well Sara, I just thought it might be fun. As far as I know you aren't seeing anyone and Jeff is a great guy. Now I know I'm a little biased, but he's 38, great looking, successful, single and looking. Now I'm not one to play matchmaker," Sara scoffed but Catherine continued, "but I think that if you two just spent some time together, I think you really hit if off."

"Thanks Cath, but no thanks."

"Now here me out Sara, I think it'd be good for you to meet people outside the lab. Just come with us tonight, that's all I ask."

"Listen Cath, I really do appreciate you thinking of me, but I can't go with you tonight." Grissom shot Sara a look and Sara returned it with a smile. This was almost fun.

"And why's that?" persisted Catherine.

"Well, I'm sure Jeff is great but I'm seeing someone." Sara said with another grin at Grissom. Grissom playfully poked at her side.

"Oh yeah? Who?" Catherine seemed more curious than annoyed.

"No one you know."

"Try me." Now she was starting to seem annoyed.

"Cath, he's not anyone you know. I promise." Sara could sense her rising anger but it was more fun to string her along. Grissom was enjoying it also.

"You know Sara, I've lived in this town for a long time and I know a lot of people."

"He's not from around here. He just moved here from… Chicago." Sara said, fabricating.

"Well has _he_ got a name?"

"Of course he has a name." Sara was attempting to string this on long enough for Catherine to either lose interest or become too frustrated to continue.

"Well what is it?" Catherine wasn't about to let it go.

"His name? His name is, uh… his name is Gene." Sara looked to Grissom who just smiled. "Gene Garrison."

"Oh Gene Garrison!" Catherine acted as though she knew exactly who he was. "And what does Gene do for a living?"

"Oh he's a, um, a doctor." Sara could hardly keep herself from laughing.

"A doctor! Well what kind of doctor?" Catherine couldn't help but be a little pleased with herself for putting Sara on the spot like this.

"Oh he works with, uh, animals."

"So he's a vet."

"You could say that." Grissom cocked an eyebrow.

"And where does Gene work? I know a few veterinarians; maybe one of them knows Gene." Something told Sara that Catherine was on to her.

"Well he doesn't work in Vegas. Cath, why are you being so persistent?" said Sara.

"Because I don't think Gene exists and you are just going to go home and spend your night reading forensics journals rather than having a pleasant evening with a wonderful man. Now either give me some evidence of a relationship or come out with us tonight!" Catherine had finally put the squeeze on Sara. She looked at Grissom for help. Grissom gave her a hesitant look. Sara hinted at the shower curtain. Grissom had no intention of revealing himself and Sara in such a compromising position and to Catherine of all people. 

"Sara…" Catherine was growing more impatient by the minute.

"Uh, just a sec Cath." Sara motioned to the curtain again. Grissom finally resigned and was intending to allow Sara to exit the shower and as she shut the water off, Grissom moved towards the wall. As he tip-toed across the wet floor, he lost his balance and fell to the ground, taking the shower curtain with him.

Catherine gasped, Grissom groaned and Sara rolled her eyes as she quickly tucked her towel around her mid section.

Sara held her towel up with her left hand, revealing a moderately sized diamond ring. Catherine took a moment to assess the situation before her eyes focused on the diamond positioned on Sara's left ring finger. Catherine looked at the heap on the floor that was Grissom then back to Sara and the ring. There was a long pause while the three of them just stayed where they were, frozen.

Finally Catherine spoke up. "Is that what I think it is?"

Grissom slowly got up off the floor looking pained and quite embarrassed. "Yes Catherine, it is. Sara and I are engaged."

Catherine looked at Sara, who gave a faint, apologetic smile.

Catherine sighed. "Well, I'm sorry about all that. Congratulations Sara." As she turned to leave, Catherine looked back at Grissom. "It's about damn time, Gene."

The End

Please R&R. This is my first fic and I'd appreciate any feedback.


End file.
